Conventional Bluetooth systems may employ Adaptive Frequency Hopping (AFH) to improve transmission and reception performance. In an AFH scheme, a set of channels with strong channel quality may be selected from an overall pool of available Bluetooth channels. Bluetooth transmitter-receiver pairs may then rapidly switch carrier frequencies between the set of selected channels according to a predetermined channel hopping sequence. The set of selected channels may be dynamically adjusted based on channel quality, such as by adding new channels with high quality to the set of selected channels while removing channels with poor quality from the set of selected channels. Such may improve performance by employing strong channels for data transmission while avoiding weak channels.
The set of selected channels may be determined by a Bluetooth master device, which may indicate the set of selected channels to one or more Bluetooth slave devices. Bluetooth master devices may determine the set of selected channels based on a variety of different criteria that reflect channel quality, and may dynamically update the set of selected channels in response to fluctuating channel conditions.